K ON! K for Krazy not Lazy
by My-Undine
Summary: Yui ruins Ritsu's drums by accident. Later she helps out Ui to clean up the attic. A choice which would soon change everything. Yui finds herself in a strange world in which everything seems to have changed... Enjoy! Now with chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1 : Drums and mandarins

**Chapter I : Drums and mandarins.**

**

* * *

**

*BANG*

A loud noise echoed through the warm clubroom. Everyone inside was looking around surprised.

"Yui! What did you do?" Ritsu had an angry expression written on her face, her forehead shone brighter than usual because of the lights inside the room.

"S-Sorry Ri-chan!" I clapped my hands together trying to excuse myself, but Ritsu didn't seem to fall for my puppy eyes... I messed up good this time...

"I-I didn't do it on purpose" trying to get myself out of this mess, but that only made it worse.

"Yui, how can you be this irresponsible? Those drums costed a lot of money you know!" Ritsu pointed at the big drum which now had a hole right in the center.

"G-Gomen!" I bowed and bowed over and over again. "I was bored and tried playing Mikado with your drumsticks..."

"What kind of Mikado was that?" Ritsu waved her arms around as she shouted.

No matter how hard I tried to excuse myself, Ritsu kept on complaining and eventually started mourning over her donut drums. I felt really uneasy, but what else could I do than offer her the strawberry on my cake... Come to think of it... Should I really share it? It's the best part of the cake aftera-

I couldn't finish my thought since Mio suddenly rushed in. She heard the noise from downstairs... Just how loud was that?

"What happened in here?" she asked with a high pitched voice. Did the noise scare her that much?

"A-ah...w-well you see..." I was prodding my fingers together, trying to explain, but somehow words didn't pop up to tell her what really happened.

"Yui ruined my drums!" Ritsu shouted while crying. "Just look at this GIANT hole right here!"

Seriously... can you think about my feeling here Ri-chan? It's not like I did it to hurt you...

"Ah mou... We'll try to find a solution for that, stop crying now Ritsu..." Mio seemed uncomfortable in this situation as well. Did she feel sorry for both of us?

Ritsu kept on sobbing no matter how long Mio patted Ritsu's head.

"A-ano... I-I will work to buy you a new one Ri-chan" I said without thinking. What else could I have said anyway?

"Yui no baka! I don't want a new one! I loved this one!" Ritsu snatched right back at me.

I backed away from hearing her loud voice.

Mio tried to calm Ritsu, she probably knew that the drums really meant a lot to Ri-chan.

"Y-Yui" she faced me with a slightly begging expression "M-Maybe you should go home for today... I'll try to handle this" a fake smile ended that line, I was clearly unwanted here...

"Y-Yeah... Maybe I should" I went back to the table at which everything started and took up my bag. Slowly I made my way out of the room bowing to Mio and the heartbroken girl.

{-}

"Buu... Ri-chan is overreacting, I even wanted to buy her a new set..." I pouted while heading out of the main building, a sudden breeze made me shiver.

"Wah... it's coooold..."

Rubbing my hands together only gave me a slight kick, but it was enough to get me moving. The city was covered by a thick white carpet of snow. If only the smell of gasoline didn't ruin the atmosphere I would've thought I ended up in a fairy tale.

After buying myself some warm taiyaki, I headed straight home... Well, after patting Momo-chan's cute puppy... B-But I still moved straight home!

I arrived home and opened the door while sniffing, the hot fish-shaped cake made my nose wet afterall... "I'm home Ui~!"

"Ah, welcome back oneechan" Ui's usual smile warmed my whole body up instantly. I spurted towards my cute sister and hugged her.

"Waaah...y-you're cold oneechan~" she had to force herself to keep her eyes opened while I pushed my cheek onto hers.

{-}

Time passed and I placed myself, well... my legs... under the big kotatsu. Seriously... I will pray every day for the person who invented this. Ui soon joined me, but she first placed some mandarines onto the table. My god... I will also pray for my sister every day.

"How was your day oneechan?" she asked while peeling the skin of a smooth looking mandarine.

"Ugh...sayaku da yo..." I sighed. "I accidentely broke Ri-chan's drums while playing Mikado"

"Eeeeh?" Ui looked up in surprise. "That's terrible!"

"Un... I know, but I apologized and said I'd work to save money in order to buy her a new one, but she said it won't cover up for her old one"

"Mou oneechan..." Ui split the mandarine into pieces. "You should understand Ritsu-san's feelings"

I dropped my head onto the table and let my chin rest on the surface while pouting. "But I do understand"

Ui sweatdropped, can you believe it? I mean, she sweatdropped!

"Oneechan, how would you feel if Ri-chan broke Geetah?"

I quickly rose up from my sloppy position, so fast that my knees almost hit against the kotetsu.

"T-T-That would be a living hell!" I shouted out loud.

Ui smiled while handing me a bowl with crescent shaped mandarine pieces and got up. "I'm going clean up the attic now"

I blinked while munching on a sweet piece of mandarine. "The attic?"

My sister faced me "Yup, there's a lot of stuff that needs to go so that we can put other things there"

"Eeeeh? Nom nom...That's booooring" I continued munching on the tasty piece.

Ui made her way to the staircase anyhow, no matter how I complained.

"Feel free to come and help me if you want" she said with a soft voice.

Is she trying to lure me over...? Nonetheless, it did interest me what was stuffed there... maybe there were some treasures hidden in there, covered by dust after those long, long years at the attic... I couldn't help but seeing myself and Azu-nyan in a pirate custome.

"Har har! Let's hide our precious goooold here! ya lad!" I gave my best shot in performing a low voice.

"Are you trying to put up a comedy act?" the cat-eared sailor answered.

Did Azusa just give me a comedy jab in my imagination...?

{-}

Small snowflakes were floating down as I stared outside the window. I finished 2 mandarines, or... was it 3? Anyhow I was getting bored. Should I go help Ui afterall? I tried getting up, which wasn't really easy, just think of it : the warmth of the comfy kotatsu or the cold attic filled with treasure? It is a tough dilemma.

I took me 4 tries only to get up, a record I think. The cold air quickly chased my body upstairs and I called out to Ui.

At the dark and dusty attic, my sister was busy moving cardboard boxes. She made build up a wall of cardboard that could compete with the Great Wall!

"Ui~ Ui~ Ui~" I reached out to my sister so I could get her attention.

"Oneechan? You're gonna help me?" Ui appeared from behind the Great Wall number 2.

"Un~ I will~ Where do I start?" I raised up my arms, revealing all the power I built up during PE lessons. W-Well, at least I attended PE lessons!

I started moving boxes, most of them were pretty light so I managed to move at least 5 of them without taking a break, another record I'm on a roll today!

Ui went downstairs to bring us some hot chocolate. Just thinking about it makes me drool... I can't wait till sh-

"Oneechan, I brought your drink" Ui popped up from underneath the dooropening. Uwa~ I could really glomp her right now, but then I might make her spill so I should refrain myself... but it's so hard...

"O-Oneechan, why are you hugging yourself?" Ui looked at me with a slightly worried expression.

"Ah... I'm just happy to see you Ui~" I placed my hand behind my head and gave her an obvious smile in return for the cup I received.

Heaven... this must be heaven... I just love Ui's hot choco...

"Oneechan, we're almost done now" Ui faced me while wipping away some whipped cream from my cheek. "We only have to move that mirror downstairs".

"Mirror?" I blinked, but Ui quickly answered my question by pointing at a big blanket in the corner.

"It was already here when we moved to this house, but mum thought it was a good idea to have it as a keepsake"

"Heeeeh..." I got interested in the old object since it reminded me of a story that Ri-chan once told to scare Mio-chan.

"Say Ui~ wanna hear a funny story~?" I almost sang that sentence, and it seemed to work.

"What story, oneechan?" Ui replied while moving her cup away from her lips.

"You see, when you put your hand on a mirror, close your eyes and make a wish, it might get granted~" I swirled my index finger around while explaining and Ui listened attentive.

"But!" I stopped my finger and opened my eyes widely. "If your wish is too silly or pointless, you'll punished by the Spirit of the Mirror!"

Ui blinked "...H-Hai?" She didn't seem to be frightened or panicking.

"H-Huh? Didn't it scare you?" I asked her surprised. That's weird, it seemed to work on Mio-chan perfectly.

"Did Ritsu-san tell you another weird story oneechan?" Ui asked while sweatdropping.

She saw right through me! And she sweatdropped on top of that?

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheek.

"N-N-No ofcourse not oneechan!" She tried to cheer me up, but I was certain she tried to make a fool out of me! That's why I got up from my warm cardboard box and put my cup down on it.

"I will prove it to you!" I posed like a real heroine should and moved to the corner with the blinded mirror. I slowly took off the blanket and threw it aside.

"W-Wow... it's beautiful..." I was paralyzed by the beauty of the old mirror, and by that I don't mean my own reflection! ...Though I couldn't help but fixing my hair a bit after noticing myself.

"Of course oneechan, it was stored dry and cool." Ui spoke to me from afar, but it didn't quite reach me as I was going to prove my point here!

A slow breeze coming from downstairs waved through my hair when I approached the antique piece. I put my hand onto my reflection, it felt cold but somehow soothing. That feeling intensified as I closed my eyes.

"Be careful oneechan" I heard Ui say and I'm sure I heard a giggle after that. But that only motivated me more to make a wish of great importance!

"I-I wish... I wish that... Ri-chan's drums get fixed by tomorrow!" I shouted out loud.

{-}

I'm not sure how to describe what happened in that instant... It was like the glass which was touching my fingers disappeared. I felt like I was falling down, down into nothingness... It was scary, my body started trembling and I quickly opened my eyes again.

"U-Ui?" I called out to my sister in a weak voice.

...

Silence...

What was that? I-Is she still trying to make a fool out of me?

"Ui, that's not funny! Where are you?" I looked around searching for that familiar face, but I couldn't notice her anywhere.

I was scared. Everything still looked the same, but Ui wasn't here.

"Wait, maybe she just went downstairs" I tried to talk some confidence into myself.

Moving downstairs really fast, I almost slipped. Tripping in such a situation, how stupid would that be?

I arrived downstairs and called out for Ui loudly. I checked the kitchen and the living room, but no trace to be found of her.

Incertitude was slowly taken over inside me, I stumbled over a chair and fell down.

"Ite te te..." my knee hit the floor pretty hard and I was about to cry when I suddenly heard a voice calling out to me.

"Yui?"

The voice sounded really familiar, but it wasn't my sister's. I grabbed onto another chair and heaved myself up while rubbing my painful knee. "Y-Yes?" I answered trying to bite away the pain.

A figure stepped into the room. She was beautiful, tall and was indeed very familiar to me.

"Sawa-chan?" I shouted out loud.

"Sawa...chan?" She looked at me with a confused expression. "I know you don't respect me all that much, but addressing your mother like that is very rude Yui!" She moved her hands onto her side and leaned a bit into my direction.

"Eh...?" I was dumbstruck. What in the world did she just say? "W-What are you saying Sawa-chan? What are you doing here? W-Where's Ui?" I kept on shooting questions, since this didn't make any sense to me.

"Hoho, what's with all the questions? Did you hit your head or something?" Sawa-chan didn't seem to find this situation strange, except for the fact that I was holding onto a chair maybe...

I remained silent waiting for an answer, I just wanted to know what was going on.

Sawa-chan seemed to have understood when staring at my face for a moment, she sighed and answered.

"I am obviously living here, dear, and Ui, Ui's at the hospital remember?"

My world froze... Everything suddenly felt colder than the weather outside, my surroundings turned gray and all sound vanished. Did she just say that Ui was in hospital?

To be continued~

* * *

Notes :

Some translations maybe?

G-Gomen! = S-Sorry!

Taiyaki = A fishshaped cake thing... usually filled with red bean paste

Yui no baka = Yui idiot

Kotatsu = some table and blanket thing... it's warm underneath it... mysterious isn't it?

sayaku da yo... = it was the worst

* * *

Look forward to chapter 2 : The Image in the Mirror

Thank you for reading~ This was my first fanfic so every review is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Image in the Mirror

"Yui?"

"Yui!"

"Oi, Yui! Earth to Yui, please respond" a voice called out to me.

I snapped out of it. Huh? What just happened to me? Was that really what she said? No, this can't be right. I must've been imagining things.

Sawa-chan gazed at my shaking body, she looks worried.

"Yui, have you been skipping lunch at school again?" she asked while arranging her glasses.

I couldn't respond, not yet. I have to figure this out first.

"Ano... Sawa-chan... c-can you explain it once more...?" it took a long time before I could actually finish that line. The emotional shock took away the pain I had from the fall.

"Mou, Yui... Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" she responded half-heartedly.

Who's trying to make a fool out who here? Why can't I go back to my bowl of half-moon mandarine pieces? Once again, I remained silent trying to get Sawa-chan to explain me what was going on, hoping this was all just a joke Ui set up.

The woman sighed and moved over to me "Yui, I am your mother, at least address me with okaachan"

She leaned over to pick up the fallen chair and shove it back underneath the table.

"Now don't forget to visit your sister before heading to school okay? I know you aren't on good terms with eachother, but that shouldn't stop you from at least paying her a visit."

There it was again... The atmosphere felt heavy, a pressure fell upon my shoulder and tried to push me down. Sawa-chan... is my mother? Ui is in hospital and we aren't on good terms? Is this some kind of dream? If that was true, it would definitely be classed down into the worst-nightmare-ever-category, a term Mio-chan used a lot.

I was spacing out again and when I snapped back into this messed up reality, I noticed Sawa-chan pushing a bag into my arms.

"Here, now I didn't have much time to prepare a bento for you, but deal with it for today okay? At least this is better than you skipping lunch" She gave me a slight push in the back to get me moving. I was caught off-guard and stumbled forward towards the door. Did she just say bento? Wasn't it evening just a while ago?

Sawa-chan made her way into the kitchen and pretty much ignored me. Though I could've sworn I heard a faint "Have a safe trip".

I exited the house with a painful feeling inside my stomach. What the hell happened to this world? This all started when I touched that mir-

I stopped once I realized what just slipped through my mind, the door behind me slammed into its lock as a gust of wind pulled it away from me.

Could it really be? Could this really be the punishment of the mirror spirit? I'm scared... What should I do?

The questions just kept popping up and my head couldn't take them all at once. I needed someone to talk with. Someone might know what is going on! I just have to remain calm and self-assured!

My body thightened up and I think I might've saluted, though that might just been because of the cold wind. Geez... if the world really changed, why did it still have to be winter?

{-}

While walking onto the slippery sidewalk, I had to order my thoughts and watch out not to trip again. My knee would totally hate me if I fell again.

"Who can help me out of this?" I asked myself out loud. Thinking deeply, very deeply, I almost ran through the red cross-lights when I finally figured out that my only help was at the hospital. Ui would surely know what was going on here. Not only the fact that was always there to help me out of trouble convinced me, but also that she witnessed me touching the mirror. If this really was a curse of the mirror, I should make sure by asking her!

My legs felt lighter, as if the bit of hope warmed me up and encouraged me to move again.

Unfortunately hope alone doesn't make you win a marathon. I ended up at the nearest and biggest hospital of the city, out of breath.

I walked inside still panting a bit, but the warmth of the hospital's heating embraced me gently. It almost felt like Ui's warm cheeks, a feeling I really started to miss at this moment. I ordered my body to hurry toward the infodesk a difficult task I accomplished just in time. I dropped my arms and chest onto the desk making a dim sound.

"Where's Ui?" I shouted as some sweatdrops fell onto the wooden edge of the desk.

The officelady behind the desk backed away a little in surprise. She quickly restored her cool though, she must've been used to seeing people in this state I guess.

"Ui who? Do you have a surname I can use? And who might you be miss...?" she asked while moving her seat closer to a computer on the side, which had a cute sticker on it. I could've sworn I've seen it before. Was it... Gekota?

"A-Ah! I'm Hirasawa Yui and Hirasawa Ui is my sister! I-I came to visit her!" My words were rushed that I almost bit my tongue, but the speed of my words could not match the frequency of my heartbeat. I just wanted to see her, the sooner, the better! Ui!

The woman dressed in a white uniform made her fingers dance onto the keyboard and then faced me with a smile. "Your sister is in room 404, there's no need worry she is doing fine there."

I sighed, I sighed deeply. The words of the pretty lady just gushed away all my worries, at least for a bit. I still had no idea what was going on, but Ui was doing fine. My Ui.

I made a polite bowing to the friendly lady and started a quest to find the nearest escalator, afterall I had been running for 15 minutes without a single stop. I keep on breaking world records today.

{-}

I arranged my hairpins one last time before exiting the elevator. Looking all messed up in front of Ui would make me seem like a total noodle. Though I admit, I might've looked stupid a few times during summer when I just dropped myself in front of the fan, but that was only during summer!

Before realizing it I had already made my way past the room I was looking for. Luckily room 407 made me aware of that and so I started a spurt backwards.

One last gulp and deep inhale, I knocked onto the blue-ish colored door.

"Come in" a familiar voice I wanted to hear so badly answered.

I never opened a door that fast, but I couldn't care less about records now, I hurried myself inside the bright room.

"Ui?" "Ui?" My eyes searched for a bed and a glimp of my sister. But once I made contact with the white blankets and the person on top of them, my voice wavered.

There she was, my cute little sister. Her left arm and both legs were wrapped in plaster.

Although that was already enough to suck all the blood away from my face, that wasn't what made me paralyze. It were her cold eyes and her furious expression that pinned me against the wall.

"U-Ui?" My voice trembled. I had never seen her with such sharp gaze. My words soon disappeared into a vast silence.

"What are you doing here?" Ui broke the silence with a monotone statement.

"Eh?" was the only sound that I could bring out of my troat. I stared at Ui who didn't seem to react at all. She's angry with me... isn't she? But I couldn't do anything. Anything at all.

"You have quite the guts to show yourself here in front of me after what you did" Ui spoke again, but now it made even less sense to me than what she said before.

"I don't want to see you" Ui turned her eyes away from me. "Get lost."

I blinked and shook my head once. I just couldn't believe what she just said.

"Ui, but... it's me... Yui da yo..." I tried smiling, though I already felt tears in the corners of my eyes.

My begging didn't work. Ui clicked her tongue "Tch... I told you already. Get. Lost!"

"B-But Ui-" I couldn't finish my line.

"Get out! You filthy slut!" "Bitch!" "WHORE!" Ui shouted with her eyes forcefully closed.

Those words stabbed me. Never had I heard such insults and they were directed at me. Adrenaline took over and made me run out of the room, closing the door behind me. I cried, tears fell down unto my already soaked shoes. My back slowly slidding down the still sky-blue-ed coloured door. I was heartbroken.

{-}

I stared at the plastic cup filled with steaming coffee in front of me. "Take your time to recover dear" I heard a person say, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't interested in anyone right now. Only Ui... only Ui was on my mind. What did I do to make her hate me?

An hour passed since that event, I knew because there was a big clock on the wall in front of me, but it still seemed like a second ago. Her reaction kept on flashing back in front of me.

I burried my head into my hands and shook it over and over again. The last bit of hope left my body as it was shaken away together with my tears.

Suddenly I felt a warm sensation on top of my head. "I will be alright, she's still in shock of the events" comforting words made their way into my ears, but didn't warm me up as much as the smile of the nurse who sat down in front of me.

"You must really care a lot about your sister to come a visit her before school starts" she said while pouring coffee in another plastic cup.

I tried nodding, but I'm not sure if it was really visable on the outside. Nonetheless, the nurse seemed to have gained some confidence in comforting me. "Maybe you let her rest a few more days before you come back. I'm sure she won't react like that anymore."

I tried to fetch the plastic cup while whipping away the salty tears from my cheek. "Un..." I responded when I got a hold of the warm cup.

The lady smiled again, her hair was tied up in a knot, she must have gorgeous long hair I thought while sipping on the edge of plastic.

"How does it taste?" she pointed her index finger at my cup. "I made it myself, I have quite some confidence in my skills, but I didn't realize it was a good remedy against tears."

She made me giggle a bit. It was the kind of smile I wanted from my sister, but Ui's smiling face seems ages away from this moment.

"How about you go to school once you finish your medicine, patient-san" she spoke like a real nurse does in front of a sick person. "I'm sure that will take your mind of this for a bit"

"School?" I responded with scent of confusion in my voice.

"Hai, you must have friends waiting for you there, right?" she tilted her head a bit and gave me another heartwarming smile.

I rose up from the chair. That's right! I have friends waiting for me! Was that faint feeling of hope I had earlier back into my heart? No, it wasn't. I couldn't just forget what happened, but what else could I do? If I kept on sobbing, I would never figure out what was going on, nor would I be able to help Ui and make up. I clenched my fists and shouted "Yosha!"

"Finish your cup first miss patient, you can't work on an empty stomach!" It sounded a little strict, but she probably didn't mean any harm by it.

"H-Hai..." I slowly slid back onto my chair, looking down and finished my coffee, which was half-warm by now. Why is the world torturing me like this...

{-}

It was half-past eight when I left the hospital. I blew a cloud of waterdamp into my hands to warm them up, to no avail, but it was enough to make me realize that it was really half-past eight! It freaked me out, not that it was shocking to find myself here in a cold winter morning because the past events were a lot worse than realizing this. Still, it proved that there was something seriously wrong with this world. This must be the most realistic nightmare ever, but no matter how much pain I felt, I just didn't wake up from it.

I walked down the path which led to the mainroad. I still remember those summer days where we strolled around town making jokes about almost everything. It's a lot harder to have fun outside when thermometer feels so cold that I would bring it inside out of pity. But no matter what, I would go to school and find out what's wrong with everything. Marching through the snow and ice filled route, I couldn't help but worrying about everyone. What if not just Ui and Sawa-chan changed... but everyone I knew...

That fear would soon turn for the worse as I arrived at Sakurakou High...

To be continued~

* * *

Dunno if there are any translations necessary... if you find mistakes in there be sure to tell me~

Who would've though K-ON might get this screwed up? Well... blame the weird dream I had on which I based this story.

Anyway, stay tuned for part 3~


End file.
